On m'appelait la fourmi
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: À la demande de Genji, Overwatch, nouvellement reconstituée, prend sous son aile un ancient agent de Talon. Or, ce qu'ils ont sous leur toit n'est pas humain, c'est une arme. Du moins, c'est ainsi que se voit cette personne, coquille vide aux lourds secrets. Quand on a été élevé dans la violence, peut-on s'en sortir ? Existe t-il une seule chance de rédemption pour le tétrachire ?
1. Numéro 4

**Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fic _longue_ sur Overwatch. Etant donné le peu de fics sur ce fandom, j'avais envie d'ajouter ma contribution, ce que j'ai déjà fait avec Dragons de la justice. Je remercie Dermenore pour la bêta-lecture de cette histoire :) Je ne m'attends pas à un grand nombre de reviews, mais j'espère que cette histoire plaira à celui ou celle qui la lira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un lourd silence planait sur ce secteur de la ville.

Désert d'hommes et de bruits.

Mais ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête, un quartier abandonné pour être déchiré.

Le maelstrom se déclencha, sous une pluie de balles. Les tireurs postés en hauteur criblaient les défenses des soldats en contrebas, tandis que les combattants s'approchaient des lignes ennemies, prêts à foncer dans une défense percée tout en soutenant un feu nourri. La riposte ne se fit pas attendre : grenades, bombes lacrymogènes, calibres lourds et légers pilonnèrent les bâtiments désertés pour ne laisser que des ruines, stoppant l'avancée de l'armée adverse. Mais à peine les soldats venezuelans avaient-ils repris leur souffle que des aéroplanes se matérialisèrent, éjectant des combattants portant l'insigne de Talon. L'un d'eux, le visage entièrement masqué par un casque noir, se détachait de ses compères d'armes par sa stature colossale, et surtout, de ses quatre bras qui attiraient le regard.

Cela faisait des mois que le Venezuela était en proie à la guerre civile. N'ayant pas été directement touché par la crise des Omniums car le pays n'en avait que peu installés, il fut cependant frappé par ses conséquences désastreuses, notamment économiques, qui plongèrent le Venezuela dans un état de détresse alarmant. Le pays s'était lentement reconstruit grâce à l'aide de plusieurs ONG et d'Overwatch. Mais les victimes de la crise et les conséquences de cette dernière n'ayant pas été totalement réparés, les mécontents furent nombreux à se manifester après la chute d'Overwatch, ne recevant plus aucune aide pour le pays, qui ne survécut économiquement qu'à sa production de pétrole. Le coup fatidique fut lorsque le gouvernement accepta, pour redresser l'économie du pays, l'achat de terres cultivables par des entreprises étrangères, dépouillant des paysans de leurs propriétés. Ce climat instable fut favorable pour laisser grandir une milice se prétendant anti gouvernementale qui secoua le pays d'attentats et d'attaques massives, « Rogue Division ». Cette organisation avait été saisie par la Cour Pénale internationale pour violation des droits humains et utilisation d'armes illégales comme des bombes chimiques. Pour une raison obscure, Talon soutenait ce groupe armé, renforçant la guérilla urbaine et accentuant l'ampleur des dégâts.

Dès que tous les agents de Talon furent au complet, le tétrachire lança l'assaut et en prit la tête. Les soldats en face de lui tirèrent ; et à leur plus grande surprise et malchance, les balles ricochaient sur le corps de leur adversaire comme les galets à la surface de l'eau.

Le combattant eut tôt fait de briser les premiers postes avancés des soldats venezuelans, uniquement à l'aide d'une force impressionnante et de son étrange invulnérabilité. D'un mouvement de sa deuxième paire de bras, ceux qui le suivaient se déployèrent pour se poster dans des repères stratégiques, couvrant d'autres qui engagèrent le corps-à-corps.

Une à une, les lignes comme les hommes tombèrent. Là où il passait, le tétrachire réduisait tout en miettes. Il leva les bras, prêt à briser en énième soldat en-dessous de lui.

Une voix gaie l'interrompit.

\- La cavalerie est arrivée !

Des balles bleutées le frappèrent de plein fouet, le faisant chanceler. Tracer intensifia ses tirs pour le faire reculer, permettant à Mercy de soigner les victimes du tétrachire, heureusement uniquement blessées aux bras et aux jambes. Passé l'instant de surprise, l'agent de Talon parvint à esquiver les tirs de la britannique, et se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

\- À toi de jouer Reinhardt !

Le croisé fonça et frappa de son marteau le torse de son adversaire. Le tétrachire encaissa le choc et tenta d'atteindre le colosse, qui bloqua son coup à l'aide de son arme.

\- N'espère pas échapper à la justice cette fois, Numéro 4 !

L'agent de Talon serra les dents. Ce surnom, il le haïssait. Aux yeux de son organisation et à présent d'Overwatch, qu'il avait combattu plusieurs fois, il n'était qu'un chiffre, un cobaye, une arme. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être _ça_ , mais il se devait de se taire et d'étouffer ses émotions humaines.

Car après tout, que lui restait-il d'humain ?

Alors qu'il bloquait une autre attaque du croisé, une vive douleur lui mordit les côtes. Genji avait surgi derrière lui et frappé le haut de son dos de son sabre.

Evidemment. Le bloquer pour l'empêcher de faire plus de dégâts et de soutenir les autres combattants. Autour de lui, les agents de Talon étaient lentement mais sûrement repoussés.

Il y eut un coup de feu et Genji dévia de justesse la balle qui aurait pu le tuer. Le tétrachire profita de cette diversion pour s'échapper et venir en aide aux autres agents, remerciant Widowmaker. Mais la snipeuse n'en avait cure, trop occupée à répondre aux tirs de Hanzo. L'archer, il fallait le reconnaître, était l'un des rares à l'égaler, allumant une lueur de défi dans les yeux si souvent vides de la tueuse.

Mais le vent était en train de tourner pour Talon. L'assaut d'Overwatch avait permis aux Venezuelans de reprendre le dessus, repoussant rapidement leurs adversaires. Quant au tétrachire, il était pour lui de plus en plus difficile de protéger efficacement les autres combattants ; le coup de Genji avait frappé un nerf, l'engourdissant petit à petit. La retraite ne tarda pas à sonner ; les agents se replièrent, le tétrachire couvrant leurs arrières. Il remarqua trop tard la grenade qui fonçait vers les derniers rangs ; il se jeta sur les hommes, les protégeant du souffle de l'explosion. Le brasier lécha ses vêtements, dévoilant une carapace cuivrée brillante comme du métal, tandis que les larmes de douleur parcouraient ses joues, cachées par le casque.

Il se dépêcha de se relever ; ceux en-dessous de lui n'avaient rien. Ils crièrent quelque chose ; le bâtiment à côté d'eux, fragilisé par la déflagration, s'effondra dans un grand fracas. Le tétrachire bloqua les gravats, permettant aux autres de s'enfuir. Encore un sifflement, une explosion. Il ne put arrêter l'éboulis ; il eut le temps de voir les aéroplanes de Talon décoller, avant que la douleur ne le frappât.

O*O*O*O*O*O

Genji vit le tétrachire se faire ensevelir. Il hésita une demi-seconde pour faire son choix ; dans peu de temps, le combattant mourrait étouffé, si son corps n'était pas déjà complètement brisé. Ennemi ou non, la vie était chose précieuse, c'est pour ça que le cyborg se dirigea vers les gravats et commença à les déplacer.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit des pleurs d'enfant.

O*O*O*O*O*O

\- À l'aide… Je vous en supplie, à l'aide…

Tout son être lui faisait mal. Le béton écrasait ses jambes et son thorax, rendant le simple fait de respirer douloureux. Elle tenta de bouger les bras, gaspillant ses dernières forces pour ouvrir un minuscule interstice entre les gravats. Son casque lui donnant une vision brisée du monde, elle le retira. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux étoiles. Leur lumière faible et lointaine leur donnait un air triste, mais également apaisant. Ses yeux picotèrent et se remplirent d'eau.

\- Je ne veux pas… mourir…

La peur lui gela le cœur. Cela devait finir ainsi ? Écrasée comme un vulgaire insecte, dans l'indifférence la plus totale ? Ils ne viendraient pas la sauver ; quand bien même elle était précieuse à leurs yeux, son corps vivant ne méritait pas un gaspillage d'hommes et de munitions alors que la bataille était perdue. Ils iraient probablement déterrer son cadavre, vautours du champ de guerre.

Pendant un instant, elle ne ressentit que haine. Elle maudit, entre ses dents, son organisation qui ne l'avait considéré que comme un simple objet, une expérience, elle maudit, un peu plus haut, celui auquel elle était liée et qui ne l'avait jamais regardée.

Au final, il n'y avait rien dans cette vie dont il avait être heureux ou fier.

Mais il restait un minuscule détail, une histoire qu'elle pouvait bénir. Et elle l'appela, parce qu'elle caressait le fol espoir qu'il l'entende et sauve son corps, comme il avait sauvé son esprit autrefois.

\- Zenyatta…

Ce simple mot, qui lui aurait valu un lavage de cerveau, elle pouvait le prononcer ici sans crainte. La mort imminente offre des libertés…

\- Zenyatta… Aidez-moi, je… Pas mourir… Maître, je veux… être humaine… libre, vi… vante… Zenyatta… Plus d'arme, plus… de violence… Vivre… À l'aide… Vivre…

Elle hoqueta, chaque mot qui traversait ses lèvres emportait une parcelle de vitalité. Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur, les étoiles se brouillaient et clignotaient, l'air venait à manquer.

\- Zeny…

Les dernières syllabes moururent en même temps qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

O*O*O*O*O*O

 _Bip._

Ta peau est de cuivre noir, tes yeux sont de cuivre bleu.

Comme les lourds fruits qui sont pour les fourmis des brindilles, les montagnes sont pour toi des galets.

 _Bip._

Ta nouvelle naissance est venue dans cette carapace, effaçant l'humain que tu fus autrefois.

L'enfant est mort pour laisser une coquille vide.

 _Bip._

Tu es la quatrième de cette lignée, créature sourde, muette et aveugle, car nul ne t'a appris à guérir.

Ceux qui n'ont pour tuteur que le néant ne peuvent tenir debout.

 _Bip._

Humain-objet, souhaites-tu retrouver dignité ? Dans ton sang coule ton appartenance à la terre, mais tes antennes arrachées, tu es perdue.

 _Bip._

Ton patronyme est le chiffre de la mort dans l'empire du Milieu.

Tu as joué ce rôle pour lequel tu as été conçue, ne sachant pas hurler à l'aide.

 _Bip._

Tu as le droit de briser ce masque, faire fondre le cuivre dans lequel tu as été façonnée, pour le remodeler à ta guise. Mais seule, sans forgeron expérimenté, l'insecte ne saura grandir.

Quitte la colonie corrompue pour trouver celle qui te reconnaîtra en tant qu'enfant.

 _Bip._

Pour pleurer, pour rire, pour apprendre, pour vivre, je t'accueillerai à bras ouverts. Je t'aiderai à trouver ta colonie.

 _Bip._

Prends un nom.

 _Bip._

Et vis.

 _Bip._

 _Biiiip._

VIVRE !

O*O*O*O*O*O

La première sensation qui revint, ce fut la conscience de respirer. Avaler l'air et savoir qu'on avale l'air. Puis ce fut la douleur, un élancement dans tout le corps qui la fit grimacer.

Vaincre la mort demande de grincer un peu des dents.

Pourtant, passé la joie de ressentir à nouveau, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. En vie, cela signifiait que quelqu'un l'avait tiré des gravats. Peut-être bien que Talon était son sauveur, et dans ce cas la routine fade des batailles reviendrait, pour la détruire petit à petit.

Mais c'était peu probable. Même si les chambres d'hôpital se ressemblaient toutes, celle où ses yeux s'étaient ouverts était différente de celles des bases de Talon. À côté des machines d'où sortaient les tuyaux enfoncés dans son nez et son cou, de l'électrocardiogramme qui émettait des « bips » de manière continue, quelqu'un avait déposé un vase de tournesols, quatre soleils qui lui semblèrent lumineux.

Jamais Talon ne s'était soucié du bien-être de ses convalescents.

Où était-elle, dans ce cas ? Probablement dans un endroit où on ne lui faisait pas confiance, à en juger par les liens de cuir épais qui entravaient ses membres et lui interdisaient tout mouvement. Elle aurait aimé paniquer ou se débattre, faire preuve de sentiments humains devant une situation imprévue. Mais plus d'une fois elle s'était retrouvée dos au mur, comme lorsque, blessée et poursuivie, elle s'était barricadée dans une cave pendant plus d'une semaine, sans nourriture, avant que les autres agents ne finissent par la retrouver, ou lorsqu'elle était tombée dans l'océan et avait dérivée pendant plusieurs jours. Au début, elle avait pleuré, quoi de plus normal pour quelqu'un de son âge ? Puis on lui avait interdit de faire preuve de faiblesse, ils avaient, à force d'entraînements, étouffé ses peurs, ses angoisses. _Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de la mort, car tu es invincible._ La bonne blague. L'invincibilité n'arrête pas les spectres, et ne peut remplir le vide infini qu'était son esprit.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un robot – non, elle le reconnut immédiatement. Genji, le cyborg.

Sauvée par ses ennemis, quelle ironie du sort. Que lui valait ce malheur ? Il répondit à cette question muette :

\- Si tu es ici et non pas en prison, c'est parce que tu as appelé mon maître à l'aide.

O*O*O*O*O*O

Durant tout ce temps où elle avait dormi, Genji s'était expliqué avec les autres membres d'Overwatch. Proche de la mort, les plus profonds secrets surgissaient, et si « Numéro 4 » avait demandé le secours de Zenyatta, alors le moine avait forcément tenté de le sauver, comme l'omniac avait sauvé Genji autrefois. Du moins était-ce la conclusion auquel il avait abouti, aussi avait-il contacté son maître pour qu'il apporte des éclaircissements sur cette… personne. Par précaution il lui avait simplement demandé de le rejoindre à la base de Gibraltar. Mieux valait se méfier avec Talon…

En l'attendant, Mercy s'était occupée du tétrachire, l'avait soigné, et étudié. Tout son corps était couvert d'un exosquelette aussi dur que le titane, et au lieu de peau c'était des écailles de la même matière qui recouvraient ses joues. Mercy avait supposé que cela était dû aux gènes… de fourmi qu'elle avait remarqué dans les cellules du tétrachire, probablement ajoutés par transgénèse.

Un EGM, un être génétiquement modifié.

Les radios et IRM avaient révélé que la deuxième paire de bras était issue d'une greffe. De plus, un mouchard avait été implanté dans son cerveau, près d'une artère cervicale, interdisant ainsi toute opération pour le déloger. La base étant équipée d'un brouilleur d'onde, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter tout de suite de ce traçage, mais mieux valait s'en débarrasser au plus vite quand l'agent de Talon se serait réveillé. Elle avait subi une ablation des ovaires – oui, c'était une femme – avant sa puberté, expliquant l'apparence juvénile de son corps sur l'IRM. Or, dans son sang se trouvait une concentration très élevée d'hormones de croissance, prouvant que sa taille actuelle n'était pas naturelle. Ajoutant au fait que les gènes typiques des adultes n'étaient pas activés, cela confirmait l'hypothèse que cette personne était encore très jeune.

À la fin du diagnostic d'Angela, chacun dans la salle s'était tu. Ce qu'ils avaient ramené n'était pas humain, mais une arme bidouillée et modelée comme un jouet. Talon était allé loin, trop loin pour transformer quelqu'un en objet de destruction. Et elle, se considérait-elle ainsi, et acceptait-elle ce rôle ? Tous se posaient cette question, y compris Genji, mais à cet instant il préféra rester silencieux, seul face à celle qu'il avait secouru.

Pendant un long moment, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Il observa un peu mieux son visage. Outre les écailles brunes qui couvraient ses joues, sa peau était sombre et elle possédait de grands yeux bleu-vert, comme le cuivre oxydé. Ses cheveux noirs épais étaient coupés courts et volumineux sur le dessus de sa tête, quelques mèches retombant sur le côté de son visage, dont les traits étaient carrés et abrupts.

Finalement, ce fut elle qui brisa la glace.

\- Vous ne me demandez rien ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'air de le faire.

Elle ne sut si elle devait en rire ou s'en fâcher.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que vous me harceliez de questions. Sur Talon, sur ce que je suis, comment j'ai pu rencontrer Zenyatta…

\- Chacun dans cette base souhaiterait que tu y répondes, c'est vrai. Mais tu viens d'échapper à la mort, il est plus juste de t'accorder du repos.

Elle était perdue. Pourquoi cette franchise et cette gentillesse ? Elle était leur ennemie, mais en prononçant le nom d'une personne, elle était acceptée, comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts ? Peut-être que, malgré elle, elle avait laissé ces pensées s'inscrire sur son visage, car le cyborg demanda :

\- Souhaites-tu ne plus être l'arme de Talon ? Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris au Venezuela.

Oh. Alors il avait entendu ses paroles quand elle était ensevelie. Elle dirigea ses yeux vers le plafond, soupirant.

\- Ce ne sont que des souhaits de gamine. Je ne pourrais jamais échapper à Talon, même si je le souhaitais.

Il n'y avait ni fatalisme ni tristesse dans sa voix, c'était simplement un constat.

\- Mais si c'était possible ?

Elle lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il venait de dire l'idée la plus stupide au monde.

\- J'ai quatre bras, une carapace de fourmi et treize ans. Treize ans. Comment pourrait se débrouiller une enfant avec cette apparence ?

Elle vit les doigts du cyborg se contracter, très légèrement.

 _Treize ans… Et tu parles comme une adulte._

\- Ça, nous en discuterons ensemble, dit-il en s'efforçant de cacher la colère qui grondait dans son âme. Tant que Zenyatta ne sera pas parmi nous, nul ne t'accordera sa confiance. Mais ici, Talon ne peut te pister. Tu es libre d'agir et de parler comme tu le souhaites, bavarde ou muette, le choix t'appartient. Mais saches qu'ici, tu es en sécurité.

"En sécurité". Ce terme résonna dans ses oreilles.

\- Merci pour votre franchise.

Son ton monocorde s'était légèrement réchauffé, et le cyborg inclina poliment la tête en réponse.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, si tu le souhaites. Avant que je te laisse tranquille, puis-je te demander ton nom ?

\- Je n'en ai pas.

Il y eut un instant de flottement gêné.

\- Dans ce cas, puis-je t'appeler Fourmi ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas très recherché. Mais… Oui. Et merci.

\- Alors, reposes-toi, et sois la bienvenue, Fourmi.

Il quitta la pièce, et l'enfant s'assoupit, tandis que la sonorité de son nouveau nom résonna encore dans ses oreilles, comme une berceuse.

O*O*O*O*O*O

Pendant plusieurs jours, Fourmi resta dans sa chambre, et n'en sortait que pour les exercices de rééducation, dirigés par le Dr. Ziegler. À part Genji, c'était la seule personne en contact avec l'enfant. Les autres membres, bien que certains soient curieux, restaient méfiants vis-à-vis de Fourmi, et Winston avait préféré qu'ils ne s'approchent pas d'elle avant l'arrivée de Zenyatta et de ses réponses.

Ça, Fourmi en était pleinement consciente. Elle le comprenait, mais pas l'attention dont Angela faisait preuve à son égard. Elle était bien plus amicale, bien plus… humaine que les docteurs de Talon. Et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, elle lui avait répondu :

\- Soigner les gens, c'est mon travail. Si quelqu'un a besoin de soin, je m'en occupe sans me poser de questions sur ce qu'il est.

\- Vous devriez me détester.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis Angela soupira.

\- Je le voudrais. Mais quand je te parle à toi, et non plus à « Numéro 4 »… Je n'y arrive pas. La personne que j'ai devant moi est avant tout un humain, quand bien même modifié.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être ainsi, cracha Fourmi.

Et aussitôt elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, car elle avait révélé une information sur elle-même, elle s'était approchée du point de non-retour. La suisse avait rallumé la haine que Fourmi avait tenté d'éteindre.

\- Je suis désolée, Fourmi…

\- Taisez-vous.

L'enfant tremblait.

\- Taisez-vous. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Je ne veux pas jouer à la confession ! Encore un mot et je suis morte, morte !

Elle étouffa aussitôt sa voix, tenta de calmer sa colère. Elle se pinça la peau entre ses deux yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas échapper à Talon. Qu'ils me rattrapent et qu'ils sachent que j'ai trop parlé, et ils me laveront le cerveau encore une fois. Je ne peux pas prendre de risques.

\- Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas tout simplement que tu as peur ? Tu –

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit. Il m'est interdit d'avoir peur.

Angela la regardait, incrédule. Puis elle s'avança, fit asseoir l'enfant avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, pour masser doucement son visage. Fourmi, surprise, ne protesta pas. Après tout, personne ne lui avait appris à contredire les gestes des autres. Mais les doigts connaisseurs de la docteure détendirent petit à petit les muscles de son faciès. Un geste agréable, empreint de gentillesse…

\- Cette bonté pourrait vous tuer un jour, dit-elle quand Angela finit le massage et se releva.

\- Mais le bienfait qu'elle donne est mérité, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle parlait comme Zenyatta. Leurs belles paroles réchauffaient sa poitrine, mais elles étaient loin d'être suffisantes pour calmer son angoisse. De nombreuses épées de Damoclès pendaient au-dessus de sa tête, et elles pouvaient tomber à tout moment. Quand bien même Zenyatta les assurerait qu'elle n'était pas un danger, ils la chasseraient, peut-être la tueraient quand ils sauraient _qui_ elle était. En quoi l'avenir pouvait-il s'éclairer ? Si les autres membres étaient aussi ouverts que Genji et Angela… Y avait-il une chance ? Elle s'interdisait de l'espérer.

O*O*O*O*O*O

Un soir, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Genji, suivi d'un omniac, lévitant à plusieurs centimètres du sol et entouré de neuf sphères métalliques, vêtu d'un habit de moine.

\- Zenyatta, dit Fourmi avec un discret sourire.

Le robot la salua en inclinant la tête, tandis que Genji défaisait les liens du tétrachire. Puis Zenyatta avança son poing droit.

\- Check ?

\- Check, répondit-elle amusée, joignant le geste à la parole.

Puis il y eut un bref silence.

\- Dois-je vous laisser seuls ? demanda Genji.

\- Non. Chacun de nous doit écouter ce que Fourmi a à dire.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers le robot. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à plus de dix mois… Et pourtant ses paroles continuaient de flotter dans sa tête.

\- J'ai quitté la colonie corrompue. Mais je ne sais pas où aller.

\- Avant de chercher une nouvelle maison, tu dois reconstruire les ponts avec les autres.

Fourmi fixa l'omniac, puis se tourna vers Genji. Elle poussa un soupir et baissa la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas. Pas avec eux. Je suis désolée.

\- Tu as le droit de te taire. Mais tu sais mieux que personne que garder ce secret te fait mal. Et il faut que tu arrêtes de craindre que le ciel te tombe sur la tête. Talon est toujours présent, mais je ne compte pas te laisser seule.

Il s'était avancé et avait posé sa main sur le crâne de l'enfant, se surélevant un peu car elle était tout de même assez grande. Mais elle restait tendue, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Genji s'avança et prit ses doigts entre ses paumes métalliques. Il vit dans le regard de l'enfant une supplication muette, celle de ne pas la chasser, de ne pas la détester. Il pressa doucement ses mains pour la rassurer.

O*O*O*O*O*O

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine que leur précieux petit cobaye avait disparu. Sombra en avait assez d'entendre ses supérieurs grincer des dents et la presser de retrouver Numéro 4. D'après Widowmaker, Overwatch l'avait secourue lors de l'assaut au Venezuela. Double problème puisque non seulement leur arme leur avait échappé, mais en plus elle risquait de dévoiler des informations à leur ennemi.

Sombra quitta un instant son écran des yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à Reaper. Assis dans un coin, le mercenaire nettoyait son pistolet en silence. Cette affaire ne semblait pas l'inquiéter pour le moins du monde. Ils avaient ratissé une grande partie du nord-ouest africain ; c'était dans cette zone que Sombra avait pisté le dernier signal de Numéro 4, avant que celui-ci ne soit brouillé. Pendant leurs missions, le mercenaire n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole d'inquiétude ; seul parlait son instinct de chasseur.

Durant huit ans, il n'avait considéré Numéro 4 que comme un simple agent comme les autres, tout au plus un coéquipier. Et sachant que les relations de Reaper dans une équipe était relativement nulles, il n'était pas étonnant au premier abord qu'il ne lui ait jamais accordé de l'attention.

Mais tout de même… Sombra connaissait le bonheur d'avoir une famille, et la douleur de la perdre. Ces deux sentiments, Talon les avait rayés de la mémoire de Numéro 4, l'empêchant de regretter son ancienne vie. Mais pour éviter qu'elle souffre, ils auraient également dû effacer Reaper de ses souvenirs.

Car ne recevoir aucune attention de son père était atroce.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette entrée en scène vous a plu ;) J'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi Hanzo a rejoint Overwatch et la filiation Reyes/Fourmi. Pour l'instant je vous laisse ici, vos avis sont les bienvenus et je vous dis à bientôt :D**

 **Cao**


	2. Fourmi

\- Foooouuurmiii !

L'enfant sursauta. Tracer venait d'apparaître devant elle, tout sourire.

\- Tu viens manger au réfectoire ? Il y a des pancakes, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer !

Fourmi hocha la tête et suivit la britannique. Des membres d'Overwatch, Lena Oxton était celle qui avait mieux pris les origines de Fourmi. Dans la mémoire de cette dernière, les souvenirs de la soirée, il y a trois jours, étaient encore frais. Ce soir où elle avait avoué sa filiation et que Zenyatta avait expliqué leur rencontre. Elle avait rencontré l'omniac il y a de ça vingt mois, mais ne l'avait revu que quatre fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et pourtant il avait senti sa détresse cachée, son désir de fuir Talon. Il l'avait écoutée, consolée, et il lui avait appris à apaiser et consolider son esprit. Mais Fourmi se rappelait encore des expressions surprises, furieuses ou attristés de ceux qui étaient en face d'elle. Elle leur avait fait comprendre que tant que la menace de Talon ne serait pas définitivement écartée, elle ne pourrait pas leur avouer quoi que ce soit, bien qu'elle le souhaitait. Cependant, elle les avait avertis que Reaper n'hésiterait à la blesser voire la tuer, parce qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle.

« Et je ne ressens rien pour lui non plus. Je n'arrive plus à le détester. Ce n'est qu'un inconnu » avait-elle conclu. Au moins était-ce une chose qui ne la pesait plus.

Lena l'avait rassurée en lui expliquant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour sa filiation. Franchement, pourquoi être en colère contre elle, on ne choisissait pas sa famille ! Elle n'avait pas complètement pardonné les torts que l'enfant avait causé ; mais elle voulait lui donner une seconde chance. Devant ces paroles, Fourmi lui en fut reconnaissante.

Mais le chemin vers l'acceptation était encore long. La majorité des membres étaient encore dubitatifs sur la rédemption de Fourmi. D'ailleurs, souhaitait-elle vraiment être acceptée au sein de l'organisation ? Elle était reconnaissante qu'on la protège de Talon, mais elle était fatiguée des combats. Elle réfléchissait depuis quelques jours à cette situation et décida, sur le chemin de la cantine, qu'elle en parlerait avec Zenyatta après le repas.

Arrivées au réfectoire, Fourmi remarqua Genji et alla immédiatement s'asseoir à côté de lui. Cela fit pouffer Tracer ; on aurait dit un poussin attaché à sa maman poule ! L'enfant chercha l'omniac du regard et le vit à une autre table, en train de discuter avec Mei. La scène rappela à Fourmi une conversation avec le moine, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle lui demandait pourquoi il passait au réfectoire, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas manger, étant un omniac.

\- Le dialogue est une voie nécessaire vers l'apaisement et ainsi surmonter les luttes avec soi et les autres. Or, vous autres humains, au moment des repas, partagez un temps de convivialité qui incite à parler, et qui, je l'avoue, est très agréable. En quoi nous, robots, devrions-nous nous isoler ? Pour toi également, il est important de désormais te joindre aux autres pour manger. Tu m'as souvent raconté que tu prenais tes repas seule.

Oui, et c'était morbide, se dit-elle en y repensant. Ici, tout était différent : les visages, les bruits, les odeurs, une avalanche de sensations nouvelles qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'appréhender. Overwatch s'était reconstitué il y a un an à peine, et les membres étaient peu nombreux, une vingtaine tout au plus. Certaines personnes étaient familières pour Fourmi, étant les anciens "héros" de l'âge d'or de l'organisation, ou bien ceux qu'elle avait croisés sur le champ de bataille.

Genji mangeait tout en parlant avec l'homme à côté de lui. Fourmi n'était en rien gênée par le visage lardé de cicatrices ou la mâchoire artificielle ; elle avait vu bien pire… L'interlocuteur était un infirmier et couturier italien du nom de Lorenzo, mais il préférait qu'on l'appelle "Ago", l'aiguille, puisqu'elle recousait aussi bien les plaies que les vêtements. Fourmi l'appréciait car il était plutôt amical à son égard, bien qu'il lui rappelait qu'elle avait blessé de nombreuses fois les soldats qu'il devait ensuite soigner, de même qu'il devait également réparer leurs vêtements.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou te gronder parce que tu m'évites d'être au chômage, avait-il dit la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il était l'un des rares à lui donner un peu d'attention. Les autres membres lui accordaient quelques mots, quelques salutations, mais la plupart l'ignoraient. Elle ne leur en voulait pas pour ça. Mais elle ignorait si c'était parce qu'elle était la fille de l'un de leurs pires ennemis, ou à cause de ses crimes passés. Peut-être les deux.

Tout en mangeant, ses yeux vagabondèrent dans la salle bondée, puis se posèrent sur un homme assis un peu à l'écart, mangeant sans participer à la conversation, à moins qu'on ne l'y invite de temps à autre. Fourmi le reconnut comme Hanzo Shimada. Talon lui avait plusieurs fois demandé ses services de mercenaire, proposition qu'il avait refusé, et Talon s'était interrogé sur les raisons qui avaient poussé un ancien assassin à rejoindre l'organisation qui avait démantelé son propre clan. Pour elle-même, Fourmi pensait que c'était peut-être parce que Genji était son frère…

Malgré elle, sa conscience fit le lien avec la famille, et le mécanisme se déclencha. Son crâne la vrilla, sa vision se brouilla et son corps céda face à la douleur. Avant que Genji n'ait pu demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle vomit son repas. Il la soutint alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur elle-même. Aidée de Lena, il guida la tétrachire jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Ça ira, ça ira, grommela t-elle tandis qu'ils la déposaient sur un lit. J'ai relâché ma vigilance et mes bloqueurs mentaux se sont activés.

Lena lui lança un regard consterné. Même si les yeux de Genji étaient cachés par sa visière, Fourmi supposa qu'il faisait la même tête.

\- Il ne faut pas s'en apitoyer. Je pense que j'ai le droit d'en parler : je fais partie de Talon depuis huit ans. À cinq ans, les souvenirs commencent à se fixer. Ils n'avaient probablement pas envie que je me rappelle de ma… de la femme qui m'a mise au monde, sinon je ne me serais pas tenue tranquille, je suppose. Au moins ce blocage cérébral m'a t-il empêché de regretter mon ancienne vie, sinon travailler avec Reaper aurait été encore plus douloureux. S'il vous plaît, ne me prenez pas en pitié. Tout le monde ici a ses malheurs.

Genji avança sa main, et caressa doucement le front de l'enfant du bout des doigts. Lena lui offrit un sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le docteur Ziegler.

\- Ah – Bonjour. On m'a prévenue que tu t'étais sentie mal, Fourmi. Il faut que je vérifie ton état de santé.

L'enfant opina, tandis que Genji et Tracer laissèrent les deux femmes seules.

Après un rapide examen qui montra que tout était en ordre, Angela poussa un soupir et s'assit à côté de Fourmi. Elle détailla du regard le visage du tétrachire. Ses yeux bleus lui étaient inconnus, mais elle reconnaissait les traits abrupts et les épais cheveux noirs, identiques aux _siens_ …

\- Je lui ressemble ?

Les yeux de la suisse rencontrèrent ceux de Fourmi. Trois jours. Trois jours qu'elle avait dévoilé qui elle était, et Angela ne savait comment réagir. Et Fourmi sentait son hésitation, et elle en avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la déteste…

\- Tout le monde l'appelle "Reaper", jamais Reyes. Je suppose qu'ils ne savent rien ?

Angela poussa un soupir douloureux.

\- Je n'ai pas… le courage de leur dévoiler ce que j'ai fait. Comment réagiraient-ils, sachant que l'un de leurs anciens commandants a été ramené à la vie ? Que j'ai créé… un être monstrueux, rempli de haine, déterminé à tous nous tuer ? Je suppose qu'il crache souvent sa colère envers moi…

\- Parfois. Surtout lors de mes premières années. Puis il s'est tu petit à petit, comme s'il était à court d'arguments. De toute manière, il exprime peu ses pensées, mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'il détournait ses pistolets à chaque fois qu'il vous avait dans son viseur. J'ignore en revanche pourquoi…

Un sourire empli de tristesse se dessina sur le visage de l'adulte.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est la véritable raison, mais peut-être… Avant la chute d'Overwatch, il y a de ça onze ans… Nous étions amoureux.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Que deux personnes partagent des sentiments puissants. Qu'ils aiment passer du temps ensemble. Que leur coeur bat fort et le sang afflue à leurs joues quand ils sont en présence de l'autre ou que l'on parle de lui. Qu'ils pensent sans cesse à leur moitié lorsqu'ils sont seuls. Qu'ils ressentent du réconfort lorsqu'ils sont dans les bras de l'autre. Et que la douleur de perdre la personne qu'ils aiment les aveugle, au point qu'ils ne réfléchissent pas aux conséquences de leurs actes…

Angela avait baissé la tête et serré les poings sur ses genoux. La phrase de Fourmi la surprit.

\- Ça a dû être merveilleux à vivre.

Angela se gifla mentalement. L'amour, la chaleur humaine, Fourmi ne l'avait jamais connu, et elle osait venir se plaindre du passé devant elle… Mais la tétrachire lui sourit.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir cette définition.

 _Ils m'ont dit : il n'existe pas de bonheur. Il n'existe pas de joie entre les êtres humains. Seule la loi du plus fort compte. Ils m'ont dit, la violence te rendra plus forte, et c'est le but de tout humain de gagner en puissance. Ils m'ont dit, la force, c'est connaître et vaincre la faiblesse, la faiblesse, c'est se laisser guider par ses sentiments, les sentiments, c'est accepter d'être vaincu. Ils m'ont dit, tu cesseras de vivre quand tu ressentiras à nouveau._

\- **Et pourtant, vous êtes plus que vivants, vous qui ressentez.**

Angela avait écouté l'étrange litanie qui s'était échappée des lèvres de l'enfant, son regard perdu ailleurs, plongée dans un passé, dans le souvenir d'une vie morne et sans couleurs. À elle à qui on n'avait rien appris à part la violence, comment avait t-elle su comprendre l'absurdité de sa situation ? Quelque chose s'inscrivit dans l'esprit d'Angela, la volonté d'aider Fourmi, et de reconstruire l'enfance qu'on lui avait volé. Peu importait qu'elle fusse la fille d'une autre femme.

Fourmi voulut se relever, mais la tête lui tournait encore. Mercy lui conseilla de se reposer encore un peu, et quitta la pièce. Winston patientait dans le couloir, et Angela soupira devant la longue discussion qui l'attendait. Elle le savait, cette situation ne resterait pas dans son état actuel, mais franchement… Ne pouvait-on pas enfin accorder la paix à cette enfant ?

O*O*O*O*O

\- Ma place n'est pas sur un champ de bataille.

C'est ce qu'avait sorti Fourmi, alors que Zenyatta et elle étaient assis dans le jardin qui entourait la base, en train de méditer.

Le robot tourna la tête vers la tétrachire. Il ne dit rien, l'invitant d'un mouvement de tête à développer sa pensée.

\- Je suis fatiguée, Zenyatta. Fatiguée et face à un problème. Talon remarquera ou a peut-être déjà remarqué la destruction de mon mouchard.

Elle grimaça, repensant à cette douloureuse séance où on lui avait envoyé plusieurs petites décharges électriques pour lentement griller le traceur implanté dans son cerveau.

\- Ils vont intensifier leur chasse. Nous sommes tous en danger, vous, moi, tous les agents de cette base. Evidemment, ce n'est pas comme si Talon n'était pas déjà à la recherche de ce quartier général. Mais le problème est qu'ils me traqueront à coup sûr, où que j'aille. Je me suis posé la question : "et si je restais ici ?". C'est un remède pire que le mal. Je l'ai dit, je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Je ne veux pas être la glorieuse pardonnée qui se bat pour aider l'organisation qui l'a sauvée, combattant vaillamment les méchants. J'en ai tout simplement **assez** de la violence. Je voudrais vous aider, offrir au moins un paiement pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, maître, pour Angela et Genji et Lena également. Mais au prix de ma liberté ? Je refuse de rester cachée dans cette base. Pourquoi devrais-je passer ma vie entre quatre murs, à craindre le jour où Talon me débusquera ? Et le résultat serait le même si je partais d'ici ; je suis reconnaissable à des kilomètres. Quand bien même j'arrachais ma paire de bras en trop, je n'ose imaginer le nombre d'interventions chirurgicales nécessaires pour enlever les écailles sur mes joues, et on ne peut tout simplement pas retirer mon exosquelette. Ce serait identique à de l'écorchage. Je voudrais sortir de cette impasse, pour vivre normalement, mais j'ignore comment…

Zenyatta resta silencieux quelques instants. À quoi, se demandait Fourmi, pouvait-il penser ? Difficile à deviner quand ses expressions ne pouvaient être peintes sur son visage.

\- Te rappelles-tu de ce que tu m'avais avoué, à propos de ton esprit ?

Elle fut prise de court, face à cette question auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, mais tenta de répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Je… J'imagine parfois l'intérieur de ma tête comme un immense espace blanc. Il est vide, infini, comme une feuille de papier qui ne s'arrête pas et qui n'a jamais été touchée. Et je suis recroquevillée au centre de cet infini maladif, les yeux fixés sur mon corps affreux car c'est la seule couleur dans cet endroit. Mais cette salle est loin d'être silencieuse, elle est remplie de sons désagréables, un bourdonnement incessant auquel s'ajoute des bruits d'explosions, des déflagrations, le son caractéristique des balles qui déchirent l'air, du ciment et du béton percé qui s'effrite et s'effondre. Je dois faire un gros effort pour boucher mes oreilles, pour faire taire ce vacarme, et cela uniquement pour faire face au blanc infini qui me rappelle à quel point je suis _vide_ , à quel point je ne possède rien, à quel point mon existence est absurde. C'est à peu près ce que je vous avais dit.

\- Et tu penses pouvoir trouver toute seule une solution à ta situation, alors que tu sais que ton espace personnel est à ce point dénudé ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il marquait un point, comme toujours. Le robot leva une main et la posa doucement sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

\- Tu as beaucoup de choses à accomplir pour remplir ton esprit, Fourmi. Certes, le temps t'est peut-être compté ; mais tu auras beau faire le plus vite possible, Talon n'attendra pas que tu sois prête pour t'attraper. Alors plutôt que de bâcler ton évolution par peur du lendemain, n'aie pas peur de prendre ton temps. Je sais qu'il y a également autre chose qui te retient, petite. On dit que le passé nous définit ; mais le présent également. Tu as le droit d'aller de l'avant, même si tu ne pourras pas effacer ce que tu as fait. Pour colorer ton vide, il y a plusieurs solutions, mais en voici une : la rédemption vient d'abord par le dialogue.

O*O*O*O*O

Il faisait sombre, plus sombre, encore plus sombre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne, rien. Puis elle baissa les yeux, ne vit qu'une seule paire de mains.

Des mains d'enfant.

Sur ses bras, il n'y avait plus de carapace. Elle toucha son visage, caressa la peau fine de ses joues. Elle était toute petite – la taille d'un enfant normal de treize ans.

Elle voulut appeler quelqu'un, faire part de ce miracle. Sa voix résonna en écho dans le vide.

\- Pathétique.

Elle vit avec horreur sa peau noircir lentement, dégageant une fumée âcre et sombre. Une voix d'outre-tombe retentit.

\- Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Il te retrouvera, ils te rattraperont. Tu es leur arme – notre arme.

Elle poussa un hoquet de douleur quand des centaines d'aiguilles invisibles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Elle roula sur le sol, se cabra, tandis que muscles et os se déchirèrent et s'agrandirent, pour la transformer en géante. Elle porta ses mains à son visage, recueillit sueur et sang qui jaillissaient de ses joues, les multiples écailles sombres découpant son épiderme. Les ténèbres continuèrent de dévorer sa peau telles une lèpre, des dizaines de mains aux griffes de métal enserrèrent ses bras, ses jambes, ses épaules, son cou. Elle entendit des rires, leurs rires rouillés, et leurs pleurs, des larmes poisseuses dégoulinèrent depuis le plafond pour s'abattre sur elle. Une odeur nauséabonde la prit à la gorge, un mélange de poudre, de sang, de pétrole et de soufre. Les griffes lacérèrent son corps, teintant de rouge les ténèbres qui absorbèrent goulument le liquide vermeil.

Elle hurlait. Elle hurlait et suppliait que ça s'arrête, et rires et pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Des visages ensanglantés, pourris et osseux dansèrent autour d'elle. De leurs bouches mortifères sortirent des paroles étouffés, larmoyantes et haineuses.

« Ta faute »

« De ta faute »

« Sans rédemption »

« Que nos meurtres t'écrasent »

« Assassin »

« Disparus pour rien »

« Tu paieras »

« Arracheuse de vie »

« Tu n'échapperas pas »

« Jugement »

« Fille du démon »

« Tu es sale de sang »

« Meurtrière »

« Tu es comme lui »

« Pour toujours »

« Entends nos cris et nos morts. »

Elle ne pouvait pas demander leur pardon. Elle ne pouvait pas se repentir de ses péchés.

\- Tu les entends ? dit la voix d'outre-tombe. Tu les entends ? Overwatch ne chassera pas tes fantômes.

Deux mains griffues, couvertes de son sang, se refermèrent sur sa gorge, l'étouffant petit à petit. La sentence tomba comme un couperet :

\- Tu es, et resteras, un monstre.

Un monstre

Un monstre

Un monstre

 **Un monstre**

 **Un –**

 _-_ _Fourmi !_

Les rires se turent et sifflèrent de désapprobation devant l'appel, tandis que le cauchemar se brisait autour d'elle. Une douce voix l'accueillit dans ses bras.

La rédemption vient d'abord avec le dialogue.

O*O*O*O*O

Fourmi revint brutalement à la réalité, comme lorsqu'on crève la surface de l'eau tourmentée et qu'on avale goûlument l'air, haletant. Elle vit des lueurs vertes et dorées au-dessus d'elle, ainsi que sa main qui enserrait un poignet métallique. Une voix robotique lui parlait, mais elle était encore sous le choc et avait du mal à tout saisir.

\- Uste… alme… Fourmi… Calme-toi, Fourmi… N'aie pas peur, tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, petite.

Elle lâcha le poignet de Genji et se recroquevilla sur le lit, son corps trempé de sueur et parcouru de tremblements nerveux.

\- Laissez-moi, dit-elle d'une voix éraillée, à force d'avoir hurlé dans son sommeil.

L'omniac et le cyborg ne bougèrent pas.

\- Allez-vous en ! voulut crier Fourmi, et sa gorge fut secouée d'une toux brutale.

\- Fourmi, tu ne vas pas bien, lui murmura doucement Genji. Laisse-nous t'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre aide ! Vous voulez jouer aux saints sentimentaux, grand bien vous fasse ! Mais depuis quand les saints chassent les spectres ?! Vous me promettez la rédemption, mais ça ne fait qu'attiser la haine des assassinés !

\- Fourmi…

\- J'ai tué à l'âge de sept ans, Genji ! À sept ans ! Et pour un enfant, le goût du sang est une friandise, une excitation que j'adorais ! Pendant des années je n'ai eu aucun regret, aucun spectre qui me hantait, et maintenant ils me rattrapent ! Tout le monde ici connaît mes crimes, et vous continuez à jouer les gentils ! Je ne suis qu'une arme, une machine à tuer ! Pourquoi, tout comme mes victimes, vous ne me détestez pas !? J'empeste le sang et ça ne vous fait rien !

Elle fut prise de court quand Zenyatta la prit entre ses bras.

\- Ça me fait quelque chose de savoir qu'on t'a lavé le cerveau et appris à tuer. Tu n'es pas la seule fautive dans tes crimes. Si tu portes l'odeur du sang, tu as aussi celle des regrets. Cela prouve que tu n'es pas une arme ; cela prouve que tu es humaine. Tu ressens, et en même temps tu essaies de refouler tes émotions : même en plein cauchemar, tu ne pleures pas, mais saches que tu en as le droit.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette gentillesse ?_ voulut demander Fourmi. Mais elle était épuisée, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, et en même temps elle savait. Le moine avait toujours été ainsi avec elle. Elle sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur ses joues, ses yeux picotaient et coulaient. Un poids fuyait alors que l'eau se déversait hors de son être. C'était donc ça, pleurer ? Son corps lourd était soutenu par le robot, qui continuait son câlin. Leur étreinte dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs silencieux de l'enfant s'apaisent. Elle se sentit vidée, mais ce sentiment avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit dans les bras de l'omniac. Zenyatta la réinstalla doucement sur son lit, et caressa tendrement ses cheveux en pagaille.

\- La rage, la peur et la honte, tout cela est inscrit en elle. Tout comme toi autrefois, Genji, elle est dégoûtée par son apparence, mais également par sa situation, par sa vie entière.

\- Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle avait arrêté de tuer avant qu'elle ne vous rencontre, maître. Pourquoi ?

\- Quand je lui ai demandé, elle m'a rit au nez, d'un rire sans joie. C'était devenu ennuyeux, lassant, m'avait-elle dit. Ça ne l'amusait plus. Elle voulait jouer à autre chose. Ce qui l'a sauvé, c'est qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, et à chacune de ses missions, elle observait, même furtivement, le monde qui tournait. Elle était très intelligente pour quelqu'un de son âge, et elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas poser de questions aux adultes qui l'entouraient. On lui avait toujours répété de ne pas se questionner, alors elle a gardé ses interrogations en elle. Pour cette enfant, sa vie de tueries était normale, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à la comparer avec celle des personnes à l'extérieur de son monde. Elle se savait déjà différente ; après tout, elle n'était considérée qu'en tant qu'objet par Talon et par elle-même. Alors elle s'est demandé _pourquoi_ , le pourquoi de sa vie si brutale, maintenant qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle adorait le silence ; le bruit la fatiguait, elle n'aimait pas le son de la violence, mais évidemment elle ne l'a jamais avoué à Talon. Peu à peu elle s'est mise à douter de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris, principalement sur la notion de parenté, elle était perdue. Elle voyait les parents de l'extérieur tentant de protéger leurs enfants lors des combats, alors que Reaper se fichait totalement de la savoir en danger. Petit à petit, la rage naquit en elle, la fureur de n'être vu que comme une arme et rien d'autre, elle en avait assez d'être ballotée dans sa routine monotone, entraînements, tests dans un labo, envoi au combat, et rebelote, alors que les autres semblaient être heureux dehors. Tout ce mélange bouillonnant, elle tenta de le cacher, mais nous nous croisâmes un jour, sur le champ de bataille, et j'ai senti son aura perturbé, tout comme j'avais senti la tienne autrefois. Nous avons parlé, je lui ai expliqué que je pouvais l'aider, et elle a accepté. Talon ne s'était pas rendu compte que leur petit cobaye leur avait échappé depuis longtemps, spirituellement parlant. Et maintenant… Maintenant elle est là. Elle est sortie de sa nymphe, mais elle est incapable de tenir seule sur ses pattes. Je veux l'aider à grandir, à devenir vivante.

Il y eut un silence. Le robot continuait de caresser les cheveux de l'enfant. On ne pouvait pas lire d'expression sur son visage métallique, mais Genji devinait son air serein et souriant.

\- C'est amusant, maître ; vous vous souciez d'elle comme le ferait un père avec sa fille.

Zenyatta laissa échapper un rire.

\- Peut-être bien, oui. Pour nous autres omniacs, connaître les joies de la famille est quelque chose que nous ne pourrons jamais toucher naturellement. Mais certains de mes semblables ont adopté des enfants, et c'est un bonheur que je commence petit à petit à comprendre. Comme quoi j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Genji sourit sous sa visière et enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Zenyatta. La voix de son maître était heureuse, et ce bonheur était contagieux.

\- Par contre, ajouta le robot, si tu as des tuyaux pour élever des enfants, je suis preneur.

\- Désolé, rit le cyborg, mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose non plus. Nous apprendrons en même temps.

Zenyatta hocha la tête, laissant comprendre son amusement. Préférant rester aux côtés de Fourmi au cas où, Genji tira un lit supplémentaire. Son maître et amant s'y allongea et se mit en mode veille. Le cyborg se coucha à son tour, serrant l'omniac entre ses bras.

Il souhaita que Fourmi puisse dormir en paix, au moins pour cette nuit.

* * *

 **Et voilà, du Genyatta dans le fandom français ! XD**

 **JeTapeL'incruste avait demandé quel serait l'ultime de Fourmi si elle était dans le jeu, donc j'ai appelé ça "Coup de gong" : Fourmi frappe ensemble ses quatre avant-bras, et entrechoquer sa carapace provoque une violente onde de choc qui assomme tous ses adversaires alentour. Vous en pensez quoi ? :D**

 **Pour Hanzo, il y aura des explications un peu plus précises dans un prochain chapitre, mais pas tout de suite.**

 **Une 'tite review ? :3**

 **À bientôt !**


	3. Mei

Mei passa une main sur son front. Le soleil commençait à atteindre son zénith, il était peut-être temps de faire une pause. Elle souhaitait tout de même faire une dernière inspection avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle zigzagua entre les plants, les longues lignées de petits pois, de tomates, passa sous les potimarons dont les longues tiges s'étaient enroulés autour d'une arche en bois, formant un passage végétal mélangeant orange et vert.

La scientifique n'avait pas insisté longtemps pour commencer ce potager, nul n'y était opposé. Et personne ne regretta d'avoir laissé le projet de la chinoise se mettre en place, lorsque les légumes frais arrivèrent dans leur assiette. Mei voulait profiter du climat méditerranéen, parfait pour le développement de ces cultures qui étaient pour elle non seulement un moyen idéal pour travailler sur l'agriculture verte, mais aussi un passe-temps relaxant. C'était un labeur épuisant, mais qui lui faisait énormément plaisir. Même si elle était habituée au froid, travailler sous la chaleur était bien mérité, pour voir en échange la vie sortir de terre. C'était un spectacle lent et minutieux qu'elle appréciait énormément.

Après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre, elle se dirigea vers les ruches… et retint une exclamation de surprise en voyant Fourmi assise devant les petites maisons de bois. Les abeilles virevoltaient autour de l'enfant géante, se posaient partout sur son corps, s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux, et pourtant aucun des insectes ne semblait agité ou effrayé. Non, les abeilles semblaient… curieuses de ce qui se tenait en face d'elles. Fourmi avait les yeux clos, un air calme sur son visage. Evidemment, si elle commençait à paniquer, les abeilles feraient de même. L'enfant avait même l'air amusée devant cette profusion de pattes, de poils et d'ailes qui lui caressaient la tête et les mains. Même si le reste de son corps ne pouvait pas ressentir à cause de son exosquelette, Fourmi souriait, légèrement.

Enfin, les abeilles remarquèrent la présence de Mei, et se dispersèrent. Fourmi ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la chinoise, un éclat de gêne dans son regard. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se confondre en excuses, Mei laissa jaillir son excitation.

\- C'était tout simplement incroyable ! J'avais entendu parler d'une approche des abeilles sans protections, mais toi…! Je suis tout simplement époustouflée ! Comment as-tu su les convaincre que tu n'étais pas une ennemie ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas exactement. J'étais juste curieuse, j'avais suivi une de leurs congénères… Je n'avais pas d'intention hostile, je voulais simplement les observer. Elles sont toutes mignonnes avec leur dos poilu ! Je suppose qu'elles étaient curieuses à propos de moi également ? Pourquoi est-ce si impressionnant d'être caressé par les abeilles ? J'ai vu plein de personnes faire la même chose avec des chiens ou des chats.

Mei sourit, préférant ne pas lui avouer l'existence des dards.

\- En tout cas, vous avez de la chance d'élever ces animaux de compagnie.

Et Mei éclata de rire, devant une Fourmi visiblement perdue devant cette réaction. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de comique ? La chinoise reprit son souffle au bout de quelques minutes et lui expliqua que, premièrement il s'agissait d'insectes, et, deuxièmement, on ne s'amusait pas avec eux, on les élevait pour récolter leur miel.

\- A-attendez, la coupa Fourmi, choquée. Le miel vient d' _insectes_ ?!

\- Tu ne connais pas sa fabrication ?

\- On m'a uniquement appris l'art du combat, pas celui de la création du miel.

Mei soupira. Il fallait remédier à ce problème au plus vite. Elle invita l'enfant à la suivre, et elles se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire de la scientifique. Cette dernière laissa Fourmi s'asseoir, tandis qu'elle allumait son écran holographique pour projeter différentes images.

Mei expliqua à Fourmi le rôle des abeilles, leur naissance, l'organisation de la ruche, le concept de la pollinisation, tous ces détails qui expliquaient le processus pour arriver au miel. Pendant son exposé, l'enfant ne fit pas une remarque, les yeux fixés sur les images et les oreilles grandes ouvertes, captant le moindre détail, la moindre syllabe. Mei avait plusieurs fois animé des conférences auprès d'enfants, un travail de vulgarisation scientifique qui lui plaisait beaucoup. L'expression de Fourmi était identique à celle des petits captivés par le fonctionnement de la nature, que Mei adorait créer.

Occupée dans ses explications, Mei n'avait pas remarqué que son diaporama était terminé et que des photos plus personnelles défilaient à présent. Elle rougit en voyant l'image à l'écran et éteignit précipitamment l'appareil.

\- Ce n'est… bafouilla t-elle. Enfin, ce… Je…

\- Était-ce le commandant Morrison ?

Mei détourna la tête pour que Fourmi ne remarque pas son air gêné.

\- Il avait l'air heureux, sur cette photo.

\- Oui… En fait, c'est la seule image de lui que je possède. Il avait voulu essayer de s'occuper des abeilles, et il était plutôt… comique, dans la tenue d'apiculteur. Lui se trouvait ridicule, mais je lui avais promis de ne montrer cette photo à personne… Ce que je n'ai pas réussi.

\- Je ne dirai rien, je le jure.

Fourmi avait prononcé cette phrase de façon si solennelle que cela fit sourire Mei.

\- C'est tout de même étonnant de sa part, ajouta Fourmi. Je pensais qu'il était un militaire.

\- Être un soldat ne l'empêchait pas de s'intéresser à mon travail. Il était très engagé pour améliorer le monde. Quand il était plus jeune, à cause du réchauffement climatique, sa région natale a été frappée par une sécheresse sévère. Le bétail fut décimé, tout comme les récoltes, et sa famille, des agriculteurs, fut obligée de déménager. Je pense que ça l'a marqué, même s'il ne l'a jamais avoué.

\- Je l'ignorais… Sur quoi portaient vos travaux, avant la chute d'Overwatch ?

\- Un peu sur tout… J'étais surtout spécialisé dans le climat et l'agriculture, ce qui fait quand même beaucoup, ajouta t-elle dans un rire. Je ne pense pas que je réussirais à tout t'expliquer en dix minutes. D'abord, il vaut mieux aller manger.

Fourmi suivit Mei, mais dans un couloir, elle lâcha sans arrière pensées :

\- Êtes-vous amoureux de Morrisson ?

La climatologue s'étrangla et toussa pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Ah, excusez-moi, pardon ! Tout va bien ? demanda t-elle en passant une main dans le dos de Mei. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- On ne… pose pas ce genre… de questions aussi abruptement ! dit-elle entre deux inspirations. C'est un sujet personnel et gênant, Fourmi !

\- Je suis désolée… murmura l'enfant en baissant la tête. Je vous ai vu rougir en parlant de lui, et le Dr. Ziegler m'avait donné la définition d'amoureux, alors… Je vous demande pardon pour ma remarque déplacée.

Mei poussa un soupir. Elle n'avait pas à être en colère contre Fourmi, elle ignorait tout des règles sociales. Et la chinoise avait toujours du mal à imaginer que la grande fille qui parlait comme une adulte n'avait que treize ans… Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Fourmi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Je te parlerai peut-être une autre fois de lui, mais pas maintenant. En attendant, est-ce que cela t'intéresserait de m'aider au potager, après le repas ?

Fourmi hocha vigoureusement la tête, la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux. Après avoir mangé, les deux femmes retournèrent à l'extérieur. Mei donna un chapeau à Fourmi, puis lui indiqua comment retourner correctement la terre pour aérer le sol. L'enfant sut rapidement enchaîner le geste. De temps à autre, elle tombait sur une racine ; au départ, Mei lui montra lesquelles arracher car c'étaient de mauvaises herbes, puis Fourmi parvint à les reconnaître seule. Mei laissa l'enfant continuer, tandis qu'elle aspergeait les feuilles de tomates avec du chloroforme extrait de menthe ; un parfait moyen pour repousser les insectes nuisibles. Puis elle vérifia la santé des plants, planta quelques plantes aromatiques entre eux. Fourmi l'appela pour lui montrer qu'elle avait terminé, et Mei lui donna d'autres directives. Elles travaillèrent jusqu'à seize heures, après quoi il n'y eut plus rien d'autre à faire. Mei expliqua qu'il faudrait arroser les plantes au coucher du soleil, pas avant. La chinoise laissa l'enfant seule pour aller vérifier les ruches, et lorsqu'elle revint, Fourmi était allongée au sol, les doigts farfouillant avec amusement la terre, et sa tête aux yeux clos semblait être à la recherche d'un son sous la surface qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille qui jouait avec curiosité avec le monde qui l'entourait. Mei observa l'enfant paisible, et fut troublée. Le monstre sanguinaire décrit par les médias, la coquille vide et désespérée décrite par Zenyatta, comment cela pouvait-il être la même personne ? Mais Mei était heureuse de ce changement ; il n'y avait plus l'expression de souffrance qu'elle portait dans l'inconscience, lorsque Genji l'avait ramené. La souffrance de porter quelque chose de trop lourd.

* * *

 **J'adore imaginer Mei s'occuper d'un potager. C'est mignon. Et sa relation avec Morrison... Je vous laisse imaginer ;)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Une 'time review, siouplait ? :3**

 **Cao**


	4. Reinhardt, Ago

Reinhardt s'installa à sa table, sortit un cahier d'un tiroir et commença à écrire. Il était bien l'un des rares à encore utiliser le papier, alors que tout le monde écrivait sur tablette ou ordinateur. Certains prétendraient que c'était parce qu'il ne s'adaptait pas à son époque. Et bien oui, il était vieux, et alors ? Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'inventer des histoires. Qu'importait le support, si on se plaisait à les lire ? Il était toujours aux anges quand ses petits-enfants étaient regroupés autour de lui, les yeux brillants alors que leur grand-père leur lisait des aventures rocambolesques et fantastiques. Pour le vieil allemand, c'était un moment de pur bonheur.

Sentant une présence derrière lui, il se retourna et surprit Fourmi, qui l'observait, cachée derrière la porte de la chambre.

\- _E-entschuldigung,_ s'excusa t-elle en s'empourpant. Je ne voulais pas…

\- _Sprichst du Deutsch ?_ / Tu parles allemand ? demanda Reinhardt, un brin intrigué.

\- _J-ja, aber nicht sehr gut._ _Parlo anche un po italiano_ , mais je ne connais que quelques phrases dans ces deux langues.

\- Est-ce Talon qui t'a enseigné ?

\- Non. C'était les langues maternelles de Numéro 2 et Numéro 3. Lorsqu'on nous laissait seuls, on s'occupait comme on pouvait.

Elle se tut, et Reinhardt comprit qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin. Mais apparemment, elle ne semblait pas être la seule expérience de Talon. Il préféra changer de sujet :

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu épiais ?

\- Je ne voulais pas être impolie ! Mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un écrire sur du papier, et ça avait l'air de vous plaire, alors ça m'a intrigué. Si je peux vous demander, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

\- J'écris des histoires.

Fourmi fronça les sourcils.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait qu'une…

\- Non, la corrigea l'Allemand dans un rire, pas l'Histoire avec un grand H ! Celle-ci relate le passé de l'humanité, et il est important de la connaître. Ce que j'écris, comme tant d'autres le font, ce sont des fictions, des récits imaginaires.

\- Et à quoi cela sert-il ?

\- Une démonstration vaut mieux que des longs discours. Assieds-toi et laisse-moi faire.

Fourmi obéit, et Reinhardt piocha un livre dans sa petite bibliothèque, Jim Bouton et Lucas le chauffeur de locomotive. Ce récit farfelu et aventureux avait bercé son enfance, et il le relisait encore aujourd'hui avec plaisir. Le visage de Fourmi, d'abord sans expression, s'illumina au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, bouche sèche, au sixième chapitre, il remarqua l'air déçu de l'enfant. Il comprit ses pensées et parla avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

\- Ça ne s'arrête pas là, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais lire, non ? Alors découvre la suite par toi-même, dit-il d'un ton doux tout en tendant le livre.

Fourmi le saisit avec délicatesse, comme par crainte de le briser. Mais sitôt qu'elle plongea son regard entre les lignes, ses yeux brillèrent d'avidité, dévorant le livre à une vitesse qui amusa l'Allemand. Il continua d'écrire, dans un silence réconfortant, uniquement interrompu par le froissement des pages tournées et le crissement du stylo sur le papier. Il laissa l'enfant découvrir la littérature, celle qui pouvait vous embarquer en haut des montagnes ou en pleine mer. Celle qui emmenait loin dans les paysages, les sentiments et les personnalités. Celle qui faisait rire et pleurer, qui faisait battre les coeurs et accrocher à une intrigue qu'on ne voulait en aucun cas lâcher. La littérature, créatrice de rêves qui influençaient notre vie réelle. De doux songes qui valaient plus que toutes les leçons du monde.

Enfin, il entendit le son caractéristique du livre qui se fermait. Il tourna la tête, croisant le regard de Fourmi, qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

 _C'est beau._

Pourtant, il distingua un éclat de gêne.

\- Il est spécifié que l'auteur est allemand. Je suppose que le livre ici est une traduction, mais si l'histoire existe dans la langue natale de l'auteur, est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus fidèle à son récit ?

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu saches lire l'allemand, _klein Kind._

\- Dans ce cas, est-ce que vous accepteriez de me l'apprendre ?

Il hésita à peine pour répondre.

\- Très bien, accepta t-il en tirant une chaise à côté de lui.

Une partie de son esprit lui criait que c'était faux. Qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser approcher. Qu'elle n'avait pas payé pour ses crimes. Que justice n'avait pas été rendue. Il balaya ses pensées d'un simple souffle. Puis se tourna vers Fourmi, qui, de taille, arrivait tout juste à son épaule. Il ne vit aucune hostilité dans ses yeux, rien de négatif, simplement de la curiosité.

Ayant appris quelques bases, ce ne fut pas trop difficile pour elle de commencer. Mais au fur et à mesure, cela se compliqua. Elle se concentra de plus belle, plissant le front pour assimiler les règles de temps, de grammaire, de vocabulaire, de conjugaison, adverbes, prépositions, adjectifs… Ils restèrent à étudier toute la matinée, et ce fut l'estomac grondant de Reinhardt qui interrompit la leçon.

\- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas surdouée, mais tu progresseras vite et bien avec un entraînement régulier.

Fourmi hocha la tête, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il était franc, et doux. Comme un grand – comme un géniteur des gens qui l'avaient conçu. Elle pesta intérieurement. Encore un peu et elle aurait activé son blocage cérébral.

Sur le chemin du réfectoire, l'Allemand croisa Tobjörn. Fourmi le salua et continua sa route, mais l'ingénieur stoppa le croisé.

\- Je t'ai entendu lui enseigner l'allemand, Rein.

\- En quoi cela pose t-il problème ?

\- Ce n'est pas un problème en soi. Mais je te connais, mon ami. Tu t'attaches facilement aux enfants. Et c'est bien la dernière chose à faire avec Numéro 4.

Reinhardt croisa les bras.

\- Je ne lui fais pas plus confiance que toi, Tob. Mais apprendre une langue ne va pas lui permettre de nous tuer par-derrière.

\- Elle est un membre de Talon, ayant tué plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Pourquoi déciderait-elle de tourner le dos à son organisation, juste grâce à quelques rencontres avec l'autre tas de ferraille ?

\- Tu as vu toi-même ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir. Et son… Reaper la méprise. Elle n'est pas exempte de fautes, mais un enfant-soldat est la plus malléable des armes. Tu te souviens, pas vrai ? Combien de ces enfants combattants nous avons croisé, victimes de la crise des Omniums. Drogués, violents, puant le sang, complètement instables. Est-ce que, pour autant, notre organisation a baissé les bras ? Nombreux sont ceux qui répétaient qu'ils étaient irrécupérables. Et pourtant… Et pourtant nous avons réussi à les aider, à les sauver. Pourquoi serait-ce impossible avec elle ? Certes, nous devons rester extrêmement vigilants ; mais si elle demande à être secourue, alors j'accepte de l'aider.

Tobjörn poussa un grognement en haussant les épaules.

\- Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer aux gentils profs.

Reinhardt poussa un soupir. Il savait que son ami ne changerait pas d'avis à propos de Fourmi. Pourtant, il aurait dû observer son visage quand elle étudiait : calme et concentré, celui d'un enfant en apprentissage, pas le faciès d'une arme de destruction. Ou était-ce juste de la comédie ? Il aimait croire que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Une dernière chose, Tob, ajouta le croisé alors qu'il allait entrer dans le réfectoire.

Il se tourna vers son ami et appuya ses mots :

\- Elle s'appelle **Fourmi**.

O*O*O*O*O

\- _Ich habe, du hast, er/sie/es hat, wir haben, ihr habt, sie/Sie haben. Ich habe, du hast, er/sie/es hat, wir…_ Oh, j'en ai marre, grommela Fourmi en basculant en arrière, allongée sur le tapis.

Apprendre l'allemand était peut-être intéressant, mais essayer de retenir les conjugaisons commençait à devenir lassant. Dire qu'elle devait ensuite retenir quels verbes on conjuguait avec l'auxiliaire avoir au parfait… Elle avait déjà révisé toutes les déclinaisons du verbe être, quand est-ce qu'il fallait utiliser tel ou tel temps dans telle ou telle situation… Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne devait pas s'arrêter là. Puis elle secoua la tête. Reinhardt lui avait demandé d'apprendre les verbes principaux, elle se devait d'obéir.

Alors qu'elle allait se lever, une tête jaillit brutalement dans son champ de vision.

\- _Ciao !_

Elle sursauta et se releva brusquement, prête à répliquer. Puis elle se rendit compte que "l'assaillant" n'était qu'un jeune enfant, à l'air amical. Celui-ci écarquilla justement les yeux en remarquant les quatre bras de la grande petite fille, puis un immense sourire excité fit le tour de sa figure. Il babilla un langage proche de l'italien, puis se mit à tourner en courant autour de Fourmi, sautillant, inspectant du regard chaque détail du corps atypique. Puis il vit les écailles sur ses joues et s'écria :

\- _Serpente ! Serpente quattro mani !_

Fourmi fronça les sourcils, essayant de déterrer les quelques mots de vocabulaire italien enfouis dans sa mémoire. Puis son visage s'illumina. Serpent quatre mains ! Amusée d'un tel surnom, elle gratifia le petit d'un sourire. À son grand étonnement, celui-ci fila. Fourmi ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçue, croyant qu'elle avait effrayé l'enfant. Elle qui était si contente d'en voir un non terrifié par son apparence…

Elle leva la tête en entendant des exclamations, et le garçon déboula à nouveau dans la salle de repos, tirant derrière lui Ago. L'infirmier semblait ignorer pourquoi l'enfant était aussi excité, au point de lui déboiter le bras. Puis il remarqua Fourmi, désignée par le doigt du bambin.

\- _Visto ? Serpente quattro mani !_ / T'as vu ? Un serpent quatre mains !

L'italien poussa un soupir, mi-amusé mi-fatigué.

\- _Si, ho visto, Niccolò. Ma non è un animale o un oggetto, è una ragazza come te. E ha piuttosto delle squame di formica…_ / Oui, j'ai vu, Niccolò. Mais elle n'est pas un animal ou un objet, c'est une jeune fille comme toi. Et elle a plutôt des écailles de fourmi…

\- _Non sono una ragazza !_ / Je ne suis pas une jeune fille ! s'écria le garçon en tapant du pied. _Ed è un serpente, un bello serpente !_ / Et c'est un serpent, un joli serpent !

Il se précipita vers Fourmi et tendit les bras vers elle en sautillant.

\- _Alle braccia, alle braccia !_

Elle jeta un regard d'incompréhension vers l'adulte.

\- Il veut que tu le prennes dans tes bras, expliqua t-il doucement.

Ignorant comment prendre correctement quelqu'un, elle saisit le garçon sous les aisselles avec sa première paire de mains et derrière ses cuisses avec l'autre. Elle le souleva lentement, à bout de bras, tandis que l'enfant gloussait. Puis il sauta brusquement et atterrit sur le torse de la demoiselle, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle manqua de tomber en arrière à cause de l'impact, mais retrouva rapidement son équilibre. Une fois stabilisée, elle disposa ses bras autour de Niccolò comme une chaise, et celui-ci plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Elle remarqua une lueur de déception dans les iris verts.

\- _Non ha gli occhi rettiliani, fa schifo !_ / Elle n'a pas les pupilles fendues, c'est nul !

\- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda t-elle à l'attention d'Ago.

Celui-ci pouffa légèrement et lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas assez "reptilienne" au goût de son fils. À l'entente du mot, elle tenta de fermer son esprit, en vain. Des souvenirs commencèrent à refaire surface, et aussitôt son blocage se déclencha. Une vague de douleur parcourut son crâne et elle tituba, tentant de ne pas lâcher le garçon toujours accroché à son cou. Quand les larmes quittèrent enfin son champ de vision, Lorenzo avait saisi l'un des bras de la fille, le regard inquiet.

\- Ce n'est rien, coassa t-elle. C'est…

\- C'est comme au réfectoire, je suppose ?

Elle hocha la tête, et Ago poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'en voulut d'avoir craint, pendant un instant, pour la sécurité de son fils. D'avoir assimilé l'image de son enfant et celle des soldats, gémissants sur la table d'opération, aux os réduits en miettes. Sa peur était injustifiée…

Il aida Fourmi à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Niccolò, lui, ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée. Il déposa soudain ses lèvres sur les écailles de Fourmi, avec un bruyant "mouah !" exagéré.

\- _Baccio magico ! Così stai meglio !_ / Bisou magique ! Comme ça tu vas mieux !

Ago se demanda s'il devait rire du visage confus et interloqué de Fourmi. Puis Niccolò se tapota la poitrine du doigt, répétant à voix haute son nom. Il refit le même geste sur le torse blindée de Fourmi, demandant son nom. Cette fois, Lorenzo n'eut pas besoin de traduire. Elle prononça le surnom donné par Genji, plusieurs fois, espérant l'imprimer dans la mémoire de l'enfant. Celui-ci la regarda étrangement, puis posa son doigt sur la joue écailleuse.

\- _Squame._

Elle fit facilement le lien. _Squame_ , écailles. Puis le garçon pointa son oeil, _occhio_. Elle répéta le terme, puis le prononça en anglais. Ensuite l'italien saisit une mèche de cheveux, _capelli_ , et Fourmi recommença le même rituel de tout à l'heure. Lorenzo les écouta traduire chaque partie du corps, d'abord étonné, puis il se mit à sourire. Peut-être bien que cette enfant allait devenir polyglotte.

Pendant que Niccolò continuait de débiter d'autres mots de sa langue natale, Fourmi jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ago, puis de nouveau vers Niccolò. Tous les deux avaient de beaux yeux verts et une peau claire constellée de taches de rousseur, mais les cheveux de l'adulte étaient d'un brun sombre, tandis que ceux de l'enfant tiraient vers le roux. Il avait le même nez fin que celui de son… du mari de celle qui l'avait enfanté. Le visage de l'enfant était rond et joufflu, alors que celui de Lorenzo était plus oblong. Chacun avait des points communs et des différences. Niccolò avait hérité de certains traits de Lorenzo, mais pas tous. Lesquels étaient hérités de la femme de l'italien, lesquels étaient ceux, uniques, de l'enfant ?

Elle ne savait pas, pour elle. Elle ignorait tout de la femme qui l'avait portée. Elle avait vu, sur une photo, l'apparence de Reaper, avant qu'il ne devienne un un mort-vivant, quand il était encore humain.

Elle s'était retenue de déchirer la trace du passé en morceaux.

Elle lui ressemblait trop. Elle ressemblait trop au monstre.

Il n'y avait rien, à part ses yeux bleus, qui la démarquait de l'assassin.

Il n'y avait rien, à part ses iris qu'elle pouvait uniquement voir dans une glace, qui pouvait lui rappeler cette femme. Rien auquel elle pouvait s'accrocher, à part ses yeux dans le miroir, qui lui renvoyaient l'image de son corps monstrueux.

La seule preuve d'une vie avant Talon, elle ne pouvait pas la voir d'elle-même.

Elle eut brusquement une grosse envie de pleurer. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule du garçon, ravalant ses larmes. D'abord surpris, il entoura ensuite le cou de la géante avec ses bras, offrant une douce étreinte.

 _\- Grazie, bambino…_

* * *

 **Au départ, ce chapitre devait uniquement se concentrer sur Reinhardt, mais j'ai trouvé ça un peu court donc j'ai rajouté la partie d'Ago et de son fils. Et si vous vous demandez ce que la dernière phrase de Fourmi signifie, Reverso est votre ami ;) (c'est pratique d'être bilingue. Par contre l'allemand était plus dur à apprendre, ouch).**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Connaître votre avis me ferait très plaisir :D**

 **À bientôt,**

 **Cao**


	5. Hanzo

La flèche traversa l'air, puis se planta au milieu de la cible, parmi tant d'autres. Parce que les étoiles commençaient à poindre, Hanzo décida que ce serait le dernier projectile. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas rentrer, pas tout de suite. Il escalada avec agilité une tour d'observation, puis s'assit sur le toit. Là-haut, tout n'était que silence, et ombres. La demeure des Shimada se trouvant en pleine ville, Hanzo avait rarement eu l'occasion, dans sa jeunesse, de regarder un firmament sans pollution lumineuse. Ici, il pouvait se perdre dans sa contemplation quand il le souhaitait. Les constellations étaient bien différentes de celles du Japon…

C'était à peu près à cette heure-là qu'il saluait Genji, arrivant dans son dos. Il était quasiment impossible de surprendre les frères Shimada, mais Genji tentait à chaque fois sa chance, comme un jeu amical. Puis le cyborg s'asseyait à côté de son frère, lui souhaitant également le bonsoir. Et ils restaient côte à côte, silencieux et immobiles, pendant un long moment. Observer le ciel ensemble semblait être une activité peu intéressante, mais c'était devenu une routine, un rituel qui reconstruisait, lentement mais sûrement, le lien entre les deux frères. La lumière mélancolique des étoiles, le lointain grondement de la mer méditerranée, le calme de la nuit ; il s'agissait d'un spectacle apaisant qui guérissait petit à petit la plaie que l'archer s'était infligé.

Mais ce soir-là, ce ne fut pas son frère qui arriva sur le toit. Le regard perdu de l'enfant et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient des indices qui firent comprendre à Hanzo qu'elle avait erré sans but, du fait de l'impossibilité de s'endormir. Il en avait fait plusieurs fois l'expérience.

Elle allait repartir, mais il fit un geste de la main, l'invitant à approcher. Il n'aimait pas spécialement la compagnie avec des étrangers, mais la solitude était le meilleur moyen pour continuer la nuit blanche. Et une enfant de son âge avait besoin de sommeil. Elle s'assit sans un mot, à une certaine distance du Japonais. Il y eut un long silence, ni tendu ni gêné. Fourmi lançait de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers Hanzo, et sa question le surprit.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle tapota son nez, désignant l'endroit où se trouvait le piercing. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette demande, mais secoua la tête.

\- La douleur s'estompe rapidement.

\- Quel intérêt de se blesser ?

\- Ce n'est pas une blessure à proprement parler. C'est plutôt une marque. Une manière de se rappeler de quelque chose.

Fourmi ne répondit pas. Probablement par politesse, elle ne demanda pas de quoi il voulait se souvenir. Il le comprit, mais, étrangement, il ne voulait pas se taire. L'enfant dégageait une aura remplie de questionnements, d'interrogations sur ce monde dont elle semblait tout ignorer. Et parler à elle en particulier… Peut-être parce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir aucun préjugé, en plus de son étrange aura, cela l'invita à continuer.

\- Certaines personnes arrivent à changer sans modifier leur corps. Pour moi, c'était difficile, voire impossible. Après avoir fui mon clan, j'ai erré à travers le monde, cherchant à échapper à mon passé. Mais la tradition me collait à la peau ; j'étais habillé de manière traditionnelle, empêtré dans une apparence dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire. Si j'essayais de changer, ç'aurait été pour moi une façon de nier les horreurs que j'avais commises. Et cela, je me l'interdisais. J'aurais bafoué mon honneur et celui de mon frère. Mais lorsque je… Lorsqu'il est revenu, il m'a offert son pardon, il m'a proposé de reconstruire ce qui avait été perdu. Cela ne s'est pas fait en un jour… Mais je n'avais plus mal. J'avais le droit d'aller de l'avant. J'ai enterré le temps révolu, j'ai enterré les traditions qui me liaient à mon passé de criminel. Ceci (il désigna ses piercings et son crâne rasé) est une preuve que je peux être un autre homme que l'assassin d'autrefois. Que j'ai le droit de vivre à nouveau.

Il ignorait, mais ses paroles trouvèrent un profond écho dans l'esprit de Fourmi. Elles chassèrent un instant les spectres qui l'empêchaient de dormir.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Hanzo. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Oh, euh, ce n'est rien, mes yeux brûlent à cause du manque de sommeil, balbutia t-elle précipitamment en s'essuyant les joues.

Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est juste que vous avez de la chance d'avoir un frère comme Genji.

Les commissures des lèvres de l'homme se relevèrent légèrement. C'est vrai, il avait de la chance. Au départ, il avait été difficile pour Hanzo de reconstruire les liens perdus. Face à ce frère qui, pour l'archer, semblait être complètement différent de celui qu'il avait connu. Mais à force de rencontres, de discussions et de voyages entre les deux frères, Hanzo avait réussi à retrouver, quelque part sous le métal, le jeune garçon avec qui il avait passé son enfance.

Fourmi pencha le dos vers l'arrière, ses bras tendus soutenant le haut de son corps. Elle laissa retomber sa tête, les yeux mi-clos levés vers le ciel. Intérieurement, pour la première fois, elle put rire de la stupidité de Talon. On ne pouvait embaucher et transformer en assassin un homme pareil. C'était le genre de personne qui ne lâcherait pas la chance qu'on lui avait offerte. En prenant garde à ne pas activer son blocage cérébral, elle se fit la réflexion, que, s'il souhaitait se reconstruire, il aurait très bien pu vagabonder dans le monde et se guérir par lui-même. Mais si c'était grâce à son frère qu'il remontait la pente, quoi de plus normal que de rester à ses côtés ? Un ancien yakuza ne partageait pas forcément les idéaux de paix et de justice d'Overwatch. Mais peut-être qu'ici, il avait trouvé une nouvelle vie grâce aux liens fraternels.

En elle-même, elle lui souhaita bonne chance.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence calme, Hanzo se releva.

\- Il est tard, il est temps d'aller dormir.

Il vit le visage de Fourmi se contracter.

\- Genji m'a expliqué que tes nuits étaient agités. Mais fuir le sommeil est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il te rattrape, quand tu t'y attendras le moins. Je le sais d'expérience.

\- Et comment pourrais-je dormir tranquillement, sachant que ni le passé ni l'avenir promettent de me laisser en paix ?

\- Tu as le présent. Enfin bon, je ne fais que répéter les paroles de mon frère. Mais je ne pense pas que lui et le moine te laisseront tomber, le jour où tu seras confrontée à Talon. D'ailleurs, quoi que tu fasses ici, si Talon venait à te rattraper, ils feront en sorte que tu redeviennes leur petit cobaye obéissant, je me trompe ? Dès l'instant où l'on froisse Talon, on est condamné à mort. Je suppose qu'ils cherchent toujours à me descendre, puisque j'ai refusé de me joindre à eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Fourmi soupira et répondit en hochant la tête. Sur le champ de bataille, Widowmaker cherchait sans cesse à avoir l'archer dans son viseur. Certes, elle avait été chargée de le tuer ; était-ce parce qu'il lui avait échappé la première fois qu'elle continuait de le traquer ? Cet entêtement, Fourmi ne l'avait jamais compris, mais elle se rappelait du sourire amusé de la tueuse, lorsque le Japonais et elle échangeaient des tirs.

Ils descendirent de la tour, retournèrent dans la base. Hanzo, sans un mot, guida Fourmi vers l'une des cuisines. Il mit le chauffe-eau en route, prépara un sachet qu'il remplit de thé. Lorsque l'eau commença à bouillir, il versa le liquide dans une casserole, plaça le sachet au-dessus pour l'imbiber de vapeur. Puis il le laissa tremper, sortant des tasses le temps que le thé infuse. Une fois que ce fut prêt, Fourmi et lui sirotèrent la boisson en silence. Elle pouvait sentir le thé répandre son arôme fort dans son palais, puis s'enfoncer doucement dans son estomac pour réchauffer son corps de l'intérieur. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce petit moment simple, mais agréable. Hanzo eut une ombre de sourire en remarquant son air serein. Un instant de calme passa.

\- Anija.

Genji venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il s'était réveillé il y a peu de temps, et constatant l'absence de Fourmi dans la chambre, était parti à sa recherche. Il futt agréablement surpris de la trouver en compagnie de son frère. Celui-ci salua d'un hochement de tête le cyborg, et versa pour lui une autre tasse de thé.

Pendant un temps, il n'y eut que le son du liquide bu. On goûtait à la tranquillité du moment. Les vertus apaisantes du thé eurent bientôt raison de l'insomnie de Fourmi, dont les paupières commencèrent à papillonner lourdement. Genji sourit, souhaita bonne nuit à son frère, et les deux personnes se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Dans son lit, Fourmi réfléchissait encore aux paroles de l'archer, mais la fatigue ne tarda pas à la rattraper, et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, sans rêves ni cauchemars.

* * *

 **Je sais que je ne respecte pas vraiment le lore, quand on voit les dialogues entre Hanzo et Genji, mais j'aime l'idée que la complicité entre les deux frères revienne petit à petit. De plus, toujours d'après les dialogues, Hanzo ne veut pas reconstruire le clan Shimada. On a bien le droit de lui écrire une vie un peu plus "juste", non ? Après c'est mon headcanon, vous pouvez ne pas l'aimer.**

 **Des reviews me feraient très plaisir, mais merci d'avoir déjà lu jusqu'ici ! À bientôt !**

 **Cao**


	6. Lena, McCree

**Hello ! Oui je sais que ça fait des plombes que je n'aie rien posté. Je suis actuellement en prépa, et j'ai très peu de temps libre pour m'occuper de mes écrits. Le prochain chapitre sortira donc dans très longtemps, j'en suis désolée :( J'espère que celui-là vous plaira en attendant !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Lena pépiait joyeusement au téléphone, conversant avec Emily. Elle n'avait pas revu sa petite amie depuis un bout de temps et comptait bien résoudre rapidement ce problème. Elle coupa cependant court à la discussion lorsqu'une odeur de brûlé la prit aux narines, alors qu'elle passait devant l'une des cuisines de la base. Même s'il y avait un réfectoire, le bâtiment était pourvu de quelques cuisines pour permettre aux agents de préparer leurs repas d'eux-mêmes, s'ils en avaient envie. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut l'incroyable capharnaüm. Farine, œufs éclatés, ustensiles, paquets de sucre et saladiers étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Une fumée âcre s'échappait d'une poêle jetée à la va-vite dans l'évier. Fourmi était en train de verser un liquide épais dans une autre poêle, et sursauta en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler, renversant sur le plan de travail une partie de la pâte. Elle fit volte-face et Lena ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air déconfit de l'enfant.

\- Oh mon dieu, si tu voyais ta tête ! Relax, je ne vais pas te gronder. Mais la prochaine fois, demande de l'aide avant de t'essayer à cuisiner, Angela ferait un arrêt cardiaque en voyant le barda !

\- Je n'avais pas envie de déranger quelqu'un parce que je m'ennuyais. Genji et Zenyatta sont partis je ne sais où, j'ai fini tous mes devoirs et je n'avais plus envie de lire.

Lena prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis adressa un sourire lumineux à Fourmi.

\- J'ai un super truc pour passer le temps ! Tu veux en être ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et commença à ranger son désordre, aidée de la britannique. Celle-ci pouffa en constatant les doigts couverts de beurre et d'œufs de la demoiselle. N'ayant pas le droit de toucher aux couteaux et fourchettes, elle avait dû découper et mélanger les ingrédients avec ses mains, cassant plusieurs coquilles et bols au passage. Lena pensa que manipuler l'argile conviendrait mieux à la gamine, et se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Après avoir nettoyé, la jeune femme montra à la petite géante comment préparer du popcorn, et avec deux grands saladiers remplis à ras bord dans les bras, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la salle de projection. Lena fit signe à Fourmi de s'asseoir confortablement sur le canapé pendant qu'elle mettait un disque dans le lecteur, puis elle s'installa tout sourire à côté de l'enfant.

\- Est-ce que nous allons regarder un film ?

\- Nan, mieux que ça ! Prépare-toi pour six heures de visionnage des matchs de foot des dernières années !

\- Euh… Des matchs de… pied ?

\- Je t'expliquerai les règles ! Et on commence avec Chelsea, wouhou !

Fourmi se sentit un peu perdue au départ, essayant de se concentrer entre les explications de Lena et les joueurs sur l'écran holographique qui couraient derrière un ballon noir et blanc. Mais très vite, elle sentit l'excitation de Tracer la gagner, lançant des encouragements aux joueurs, soupirant de déception quand l'équipe préférée de la Britannique perdait et poussant des exclamations de joie quand un but était marqué. Elle posait de temps à autre une question par rapport à ce qui se passait sur le terrain à ce moment-là, et Lena répondait avec plaisir, tout en se retenant de rire devant les énormes quantités de popcorn englouties par la gamine. Elle avait un trou noir à la place de l'estomac ou quoi ?

Quatre heures ininterrompues de visionnage passèrent, et en plus de l'excitation qui courait dans ses veines, Fourmi comprit que, pour la première fois, elle s'amusait. Une sensation de confort, de sécurité qui l'enveloppait. Elle sourit, se cala inconsciemment contre Lena, geste qui pétiller les yeux de la Britannique. La petite avait l'air trop mignonne…

Leur bulle de tranquillité fut cependant dérangée quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

\- Hey, vous autres, z'auriez pas vu… Oh, _muy bien._

McCree sourit tandis que Tracer se tournait vers lui, le regard interrogateur mais saluant le cowboy également d'un sourire.

\- Hello, mon chou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Jesse ?

\- Ben j'étais à la recherche de la _niña_. Genji court partout depuis deux heures pour la retrouver, il m'a quasiment supplié de l'aider, donc voilà quoi.

\- Oooh, mais c'est trop adorable ! On dirait trop un papa pour toi, Fourmi !

Elle s'attendait à ce que la petite pouffe ou rougisse devant sa déclaration, pas à ce qu'elle écarquille les yeux, comme en proie à un choc.

\- Hey, _hormiguita_ , qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda doucement Jesse, s'approchant de la petite.

L'enfant se redressa brutalement, manquant au passage de renverser le saladier de popcorn, que Lena rattrapa de justesse. Fourmi se précipita vers la porte, débitant à toute vitesse une réponse aux regards interloqués des deux autres :

\- Je suis vraiment une fille indigne si j'inquiète mon nouveau père ainsi !

McCree et Lena restèrent un instant interdits, après cette scène qui s'était déroulée en quelques secondes. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je me corrige, c'est _elle_ qui est adorable !

Jesse prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer, tandis que Lena continuait de glousser. Oui, Fourmi prenait vraiment les choses à coeur. Elle semblait beaucoup tenir à l'attention qu'on lui portait, et le cowboy comprenait sa réaction. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas froisser quelqu'un qui se souciait _enfin_ d'elle. S'accrocher à cette affection n'était pas adorable, c'était humain, tout simplement.

Ils retrouvèrent un instant plus tard, dans la salle de repos, un Genji bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'enfant du regard. Cette dernière était occupée à gribouiller quelque chose dans l'un des nombreux cahiers éparpillés autour d'elle.

\- Lena, je te remercie de passer du temps avec Fourmi, mais j'aurais préféré que tu me dises où elle se trouvait.

La Britannique croisa le regard de la petite géante qui la supplia de ne pas parler de l'incident de la cuisine. Un sourire malicieux traversa le visage de la brune.

\- Ah ça, ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu te cachais on ne sait où ! Après elle s'ennuie la pauvre, c'est pas drôle de se débrouiller seule pour cuisiner des… Ah tiens d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu avais essayé de préparer ?

\- …Des pancakes, répondit l'enfant tout en lançant un regard assassin à Lena.

Cette dernière lui envoya un clin d'œil que Fourmi ne comprit pas. Puis la brune pointa du doigt le cowboy et le cyborg.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on va lui apprendre à cuisiner !

\- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Fourmi.

\- Ça me va, dit Jesse en rajustant son chapeau. Je vais te montrer comment on prépare les quesadillas et les frijoles. J'espère que tu aimes les plats épicés, _hormiguita_.

\- Aimes-tu les sobas, ou préfèrerais-tu quelque chose de plus sophistiqué ? demanda Genji en se levant.

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien moi ! bafouilla l'enfant. Je n'y connais rien en cuisine… Pourquoi vouloir m'apprendre ?

\- Parce que comme ça tu pourras préparer nos repas, tous les jours ! lui répliqua Lena.

Elle éclata de rire devant l'air déçu de Fourmi.

\- Je plaisante, gamine ! C'est juste parce que la cuisine est vraiment relaxant et un bon travail de concentration. Et à plusieurs, c'est bien mieux !

Les quatres personnes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, sortant les ingrédients nécessaires pour chaque recette que les adultes souhaitaient apprendre à l'enfant. Rapidement, la pièce fut remplie de dizaines de sons, le frémissement de l'eau bouillonante, le raclement du couteau qui tranchait fruits et légumes à intervalles réguliers, le cognement de la cuillère tournant dans le saladier, tandis que les œufs blanchissaient paresseusement au fond de leur poêle, de même pour les haricots rouges, plongés dans l'eau chaude qui les gonflait petit à petit.

Fourmi était penchée au-dessus du plan de travail, ses mains reproduisant chaque geste des adultes, pour couper le fromage, écraser le sarrasin, disposer les biscuits pour la base du trifle. Elle sursauta en sentant les mains de McCree se poser sur les siennes.

\- Coupe pas comme ça, _hormiguita._ Laisse-moi te montrer.

Englobant les mains de l'enfant, il guida ses mouvements pour qu'elle fasse des tranches régulières. Elle imprima chaque geste dans sa mémoire, suivant du regard les membres, l'un de chair et l'autre de métal, qui enserraient les siens avec délicatesse, comme par peur de les briser. Elle sentait le souffle du cowboy derrière elle, les battements de coeur dans son dos. L'homme dégageait une aura rassurante, identique à celle de Zenyatta et de Genji. Elle croisa le regard de ce dernier, rempli d'une forme de tendresse. De ce que Fourmi avait tiré des discussions avec le cyborg, Genji avait connu McCree dès son arrivée à Overwatch. Dans la Blackwatch, ils étaient partenaires, et une sorte d'amitié teintée de respect avait grandi entre eux. Même si Genji, à cette époque, était aveuglé par la douleur et la colère, Jesse était toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'il était encore _humain_.

Enfin, McCree se détacha et laissa Fourmi se débrouiller seule, pour aller vérifier la cuisson des haricots. Il fallait ensuite les laisser cuire dans la sauce piquante. Lena, quant à elle, avait quasiment fini son trifle avec l'aide de Genji et s'occupait d'éplucher les dernières pommes de terre. Elle montra à Fourmi comment les découper pour faire de belles frites, qu'on enfourna rapidement dans le meuble brûlant. McCree faisait sauter les tacos dans la poêle, pour ensuite les fourrer de fromage. Fourmi étala finement la pâte de sarrasin suivant les recommandations de Genji, puis ensuite découper de longues lanières. Il fallait ensuite les laisser sécher, et préparer la sauce en attendant. À la fois sucrée et salée, Genji la cuisinait à base de sauce soja, d'algues kombu et de shiitakés sautés.

Fourmi laissa doucement son esprit se faire emporter par les gestes mécaniques, les multiples et agréables odeurs qui se dégageaient de leur travail, les voix qui la guidaient pas à pas, les teintes des ingrédients qui muaient pour se transformer en plats vifs et colorés. Il n'y avait plus rien à part ce moment de calme, malgré la chaleur qui enveloppait les quatre personnes.

Finalement, les plats furent terminés. Et à ce moment-là, Fourmi se rendit compte que malgré sa faim importante – il était dix-neuf heures passées – il serait impossible, à eux quatre, de manger ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'ils avaient préparé. Elle fit part de ses pensées, et Lena pouffa.

\- Qui a dit qu'on mangerait seuls ? C'est dommage de priver les autres d'un si bon _dinner_! Tu t'es vraiment très bien débrouillée, je suis sûre qu'ils vont adorer ! Et Emily sera trop jalouse quand je lui raconterai, elle adore la cuisine !

\- Vous m'avez aidé à tout préparer…

Jesse lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux.

\- Il faut un début à tout, _hormiguita._ Mais sûr, tu as décidément la main pour ce genre de chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, _hormiguita_ ?

\- Petite fourmi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment petite…

Phrase qui fit éclater de rire les deux anglophones. Genji, lui, sourit sous sa visière, avant de commencer à dresser le couvert. Rapidement, la table fut décorée de mets, dont le fumet attira rapidement les agents de la base. On s'installa, on félicita les cuisiniers, et lorsqu'on présenta Fourmi comme la chef du repas, nul ne fit de remarques. Chacun commença alors à manger, les saveurs explosèrent en bouches, et les sourires se formèrent sur les visages. On conversa bruyamment, entre deux bouchées, de tout et de rien, la nourriture déliant les langues. Fourmi était assise entre Genji et Zenyatta, Hanzo et McCree en face d'elle. Elle croisa le regard doux de l'archer, qui la remerciait en silence de ce moment de petit bonheur.

\- Tu sais, dit McCree à l'attention du Japonais, ce saké est pas mauvais… Mais je préfère largement mon whisky.

Hanzo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Que c'est prévisible ! Quel goût peu sophistiqué.

Jesse lâcha un rire.

\- Dit celui qui roule sous la table après même pas trois verres de liqueur.

Hanzo lui lança un regard rempli d'éclairs, qui disparut rapidement quand le cowboy lui frappa gentiment l'épaule, toujours hilare. Son expression froide habituelle s'était quelque peu atténuée. Fourmi remarqua le regard apaisé de Genji devant cette scène, et sourit intérieurement. Bon, il était temps de prendre une tranche du trifle de Lena ! Quel pouvait être le goût de ce gâteau anglais ?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et Fourmi se retrouva endormie sur la table.

\- Lena, ne me dis pas que tu as mis de l'alcool dans ton dessert ?!

\- Roooh, à peine ! C'est pas ma faute si ta petite ne tient pas le sherry, Genji !

Le cyborg poussa un soupir, et, aidé de Zenyatta, souleva l'enfant pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Alors que le robot la bordait, Genji partit chercher les cahiers et les livres qu'elle avait laissé dans la salle de repos. Il déposa sa charge de papier sur le bureau, mais la pile instable s'effondra. Les cahiers s'éparpillèrent, s'ouvrant sur des tableaux de conjugaisons, des croquis illustrant du vocabulaire, des citations de textes.

Ainsi que des dessins représentant le faucheur. Dans les marges ou au milieu de la feuille, il était toujours présent, planant comme une menace. Ses pistolets pointaient vers une cible invisible, surtout vers le lecteur. Et sur chaque croquis, la tête était violemment barrée, raturée plusieurs fois. À qui étaient adressés les mots "Meurs" gribouillés ?

Le papier suintait la peur. Difficile de concilier cet effroi, et le visage paisible de l'enfant endormie.

Il sortit de la chambre, son esprit consumé par l'inquiétude et le questionnement. Dans le réfectoire, les agents commençaient à débarrasser. Genji fit un signe à Angela, et lorsqu'ils furent isolés des autres, il lui montra le cahier. Celle-ci poussa un soupir et l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau. De toute manière, il était temps de mettre au clair la situation de l'enfant.

\- Il ne faut pas se leurrer, murmura Mercy en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Fourmi n'est pas vraiment appréciée par la grande majorité des agents. Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus la garder éternellement ici. Elle vit à nos crochets, et beaucoup pensent qu'elle met en péril notre sécurité. Mais n'est-ce pas le but de notre organisation de nous mettre en danger pour protéger les autres ?

Angela posa un coude sur la table, le front reposant sur sa main. Et Genji vit alors à quel point elle semblait _vidée_ , fatiguée de corps et d'esprit.

\- Genji, je sais que tu apprécies cette enfant, et moi de même. Je ne veux pas la chasser, la blesser, je veux l'aider à tout prix. Que pense t-elle de la situation, que t'a t-elle dit ?

\- Vous l'avez vue, Angela, elle a peur. La menace de Talon constitue une véritable épée de Damoclès pour elle. Et de plus en plus souvent, elle laisse entendre qu'elle en a assez de vivre cloîtrée depuis deux mois, qu'elle voudrait vivre une vie normale, _être_ normale.

\- Je me suis penchée sur ce sujet depuis longtemps. Actuellement, je travaille sur un moyen d'inhiber la formation de sa carapace, grâce à un traitement chimio-thérapeutique. Le médicament est en soi facile à produire, mais faire disparaître la carapace entière prendra des années… Temps que Fourmi n'a pas ici, avec la menace de Talon.

\- Et… pour son blocage cérébral ?

\- Je ne suis pas neurologue, Genji. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose. D'après mes recherches, il pourrait être désactivé à l'aide d'un long suivi psychologique. Outre le fait qu'il s'agit également d'un processus qui demande du temps, cela risque de faire resurgir des souvenirs… qui pourraient traumatiser Fourmi. Qui sait ce que Talon a pu faire, en l'arrachant à sa famille ? Rien ne prouve d'ailleurs que son passé était agréable.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Angela massa ses tempes, visiblement exténuée et Genji lui conseilla de prendre un peu de repos.

\- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour Fourmi, et je vous en remercie, docteure. Mais ne vous en chargez pas toute seule, nous devons y réfléchir ensemble avant que quelque chose ne dérape. (Il soupira). J'aimerais promettre à la petite un meilleur avenir, mais comment puis-je tenir cette promesse ? Et elle me rirait sûrement au nez, disant qu'à moins qu'elle ne disparaisse de la surface du globe, ses poursuivants ne lâcheront jamais l'affaire.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Angela en entendant les mots de Genji.

Elle n'aurait pas dû la mettre de côté.

* * *

 **Toute review est la bienvenue ! Je vous dis à dans un temps indéterminé, et si vous avez des théories sur la suite de l'histoire, je serais ravie de les lire ;)**

 **Cao**


End file.
